


Locura

by KaizokuJou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuJou/pseuds/KaizokuJou
Summary: Es una coreografía de sombras. El mismo acto que se repite, nunca cae el telón.





	Locura

Hierro. A hierro sabe el carmesí que se resbala hasta el asfalto. Tus entrañas se hacen espinas y desgarran la carne. Dulce sabor de muerte en la punta de tu lengua cuando los huesos se vuelven polvo y se derraman por tus miembros llevando como agua de río el lacerante dolor. Oscuridad. No puedes ver más que oscuridad, y al murciélago que frente a tus córneas se desliza entre las sombras tenebrosas. No hay estrellas, se han visto remplazadas por las luces neón de la ciudad que parecen un espejismo en el horizonte cuando lo ves con tu visión distorsionada y borrosa.  
Cada fibra de tu cuerpo grita que vas a morir. Más sabes que no es así. No vas a morir. Por eso se escapan risas desquiciadas por el cerco de tus dientes. Él no va a matarte.

Él no se atreverá a matarte.

Él no puede matarte.

Y en sus ojos de luna nueva hay desprecio, asco, repudio. Pero no te odia. Esa es su mentira. La eterna persecución por los callejones, donde suenan los chillidos de los gatos entre los botes de basura, y cada vez se repite la visión de una mujer con maquillaje exagerado prácticamente desnuda, vistiendo medias de red y altos tacones rojos de aguja; la sensación de estar en el borde del abismo a punto de caer y despedazar tus miembros al impacto con las rocas puntiagudas; el químico tóxico que se derrama por cada rincón, por cada célula y acelera el corazón al borde del infarto. Es una coreografía de sombras. El mismo acto que se repite, nunca cae el telón.  
Le tomas del brazo. La dureza de sus músculos atraviesa los guantes que cubren tus dedos. Todo lo atraviesa. Puedes prácticamente palpar su mera existencia, como si fuera una fina tela transparente. Y es que en esta tragicomedia, son el mismo personaje. Él es tú y tú eres él. Sólo que él es la cara larga y tú la máscara que sonríe. Se funden, se funden y son un terrible engendro de pesadilla, un ente del infierno que desgarro el suelo y se coló por las grietas de la tierra.  
Vidrio. Está hecho de frágil cristal soplado, se quebrará si lo dejas caer al suelo. Entonces recogerás sus pedazos y al volverlos a pegar nunca podrá volver atrás y se convertirá en un mosaico de colores. Sus ojos se volverán un caleidoscopio de sangre roja, negra y vino derramado.  
Quieres mostrarle que existe una realidad más allá de las camisas y corbatas, un mundo donde no existe la palabra orden.  
Lo jalas. Le jalas del brazo para caer en el vacío y flotar entre el polvo cristalino que quedó de los cristales rotos. Entre los espíritus del infierno, se escuchan las voces del mundo. Todo se vuelve absurdo e irrelevante. El mundo se distorsiona. Es un carnaval de sombras danzantes. Las caras se deforman y todos no son más que payasos en el acto de un mal circo. Caen y caen sin nunca caer. Y el aire se vuelve agua y la presión hace explotar la cabeza. Se deja de ver y no hay nada más que tinieblas. Se va desprendiendo la piel de la carne porque el agua es de ácido, se consume hasta dejar los huesos y los huesos se vuelven agua. Ya no existen. Son tan sólo existencias etéreas que se desprenden de la mugre y la suciedad. Todo pierde el sentido. Más no se necesita. Nada en el País de las Maravillas tiene sentido.  
Aquello suena como el escenario más placentero.  
Sabes que el eco de tu voz turbada resuena en su cabeza, se cuela entre su carne y resuena. Tus palabras son un taladro que perfora su cráneo, y la entidad caliginosa que amenaza con escapase desde sus centros te tiende la mano para bailar.

Y algún día, los dos juntos abrazarán la locura.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está basado en los cómics, no en ninguna película.


End file.
